


The Calm Before the Storm

by Hidden_Joy



Series: Eyewitness Week [7]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Episode 8, Fluff, M/M, Mild angst in the briefest sense, sleeping, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: The morning Lukas got shot.





	The Calm Before the Storm

Helen woke up with a soft sigh, noticing Gabe had never come back to bed last night.

She shook her head, getting up and getting dressed in her uniform.

As she came out into the living room, she saw Gabe on the couch. His glass and the vodka bottle were on the coffee table; both empty.

She shook her head and took both, going to place the glass in the sink and the bottle in the recycling bin.

She glanced out the window, noticing the FBI agent was still there. She nodded to herself. Good. Lukas needed the protection.

 _Speaking of Lukas_ , she thought. _I should check on him._

Helen made little noise as she walked to Philip's old room and slowly opened the door.

What she saw surprised her.

Lukas was still asleep. And so was Philip, right beside him.

Now, seeing the picture of them on Lukas' phone had confirmed the few suspsions she'd had of them. But seeing them like this, in the flesh, was different.

It was truly a sweet sight. Lukas was on his back, one arm across his stomach, the other curled up and touching Philip's elbow.

Philip was curled on his side, face pressed to Lukas' bare shoulder and one arm curled around Lukas' waist, beside Lukas' arm.

They both looked peaceful. Which was saying a lot, given how stressed the two had seemed lately.

Helen couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight. She was glad they had each other.

She watched them a second longer before stepping out and shutting the door carefully again. She'd let them sleep.

...

Philip shifted as he woke, nuzzling against Lukas' shoulder. A smile appeared on his face when he realized. He'd slept the night beside Lukas. He loved that. He loved him.

It was another moment before he realized Lukas was stroking his hair.

He tilted his head up, blinking his eyes up blearily at the blond boy. Lukas was already looking at him, something like adoration and fondness in his eyes.

Philip's smile widened slightly. "Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," Lukas answered, his own lips turning up at the corner. God, how Philip loved that smile.

Philip leaned up, gently kissing his lips. Lukas' hand stilled in his hair as he kissed back, sighing against his kiss.

"How'd you sleep?" Philip asked.

"Surprisingly good," Lukas murmured. "No nightmares."

Philip smiled. "Yeah. Scared 'em all away for you."

Lukas laughed. "Yeah. I tried to do that for you. Did it work?"

Philip smiled and nodded, resting his head back against his shoulder. "Yeah," he murmured.

He felt Lukas' hand fall against his shoulder, rubbing gently there. He pressed a kiss to Philip's head.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Lukas spoke quietly. "Maybe we should get up," he muttered.

Philip paused, then nodded. "Yeah. Before Helen or Gabe see us," he muttered, moving to sit up.

Lukas frowned, sitting up beside him. "That's not what I said."

"Yeah, but I know you don't want that," Philip answered. "It's okay, I'm not mad about it. I get it, Lukas."

Lukas sighed. "I'm sorry," he muttered, ducking his head.

"It's okay," Philip repeated, touching his shoulder. "I know you're trying," he murmured. He kissed his cheek.

Lukas squeezed his side, nodding. "I am," he whispered.

Philip gave him a smile. "I know. And I'm proud of you," he told him.

Lukas' lips turned up a bit at the corners as he looked at Philip.

Philip pecked his lips. "I'm gonna go upstairs and change. Get dressed," he told him and got up.

"Yeah, okay," Lukas answered.

"Yeah, okay," Philip mimicked, causing Lukas to laugh.

"Get out of here," Lukas joked.

"I'm going!" Philip laughed, then slipped out the room, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap on Eyewitness week! Hope you guys liked all my contributions.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
